Woman in White armor
by Marcohh
Summary: a woman in pure white armor shall come when the yell of help is heard , she shall be the legendary leader of white wolves and bring the wolves back together. She shall face the kings and every other e shall bring the peace between dwarves , elves and humans She is a woman in White armor.
1. Chapter 1

One day

It was normal school day for us , wake up , take shower and go to breakfast. Me and my Friend Aurora , we went to the boarding school. it was our last year in high school , i was going to be 18 and Aurora was 19. I had brown hair which touched my shoulders , i was 167 cm tall (5'5 feet.)I was not thin or not chubby i was fit. Aurora had darker brown almost black hair to her upper back. She was 168 cm tall (5'6) , She was thinner than i was by her lived together in same room at our dormitory. One day we didn't expect anything wierd happen , well we were both wrong.

We were going to visit a natural park , i wasn't much of a interested in it but Aurora was jumping from joy. She loved animals , she found every animal cute almost expect spiders and some others. Well we were sitting in a bus , our teacher was telling to us to behave and not to trash anywhere. Normal things , i was listening music. song changed to Misty mountains cold , i closed my eyes and listened to the baritone voice that was singing. Yes as you may have guessed i loved hobbit and Lotr. I didn't have any favorite character i liked all of them.

Our buss came to stop and i stopped my music, we left the buss and made a line. we were put in a six member group. In my group was gladly Aurora and some who i didn't know , we had some old short guy. We had been walking around for two hours and finally we had some rest. I had sit down on a rock to rest and then to eat.

" Lilian look a bunny " I heard an excited voice of Aurora

I turned to look at the direction where the voice came from and saw that she was running after some bunny.

" Aurora , come back and let the bunny be " I had stood up and walked after her , i calmly moved the branches away from my way and tried to follow Auroras giggles.

" Aurora " i said as i didn't hear her giggles anymore , i looked around and didn't anymore see the trail or my other group mates.

" Aurora this isn't funny come on , we need to go back. " I moved forward again

" kyaahh ! " I heard voice yell which sounded very familiar , i started to run towards the voice but tripped on a rock and sent myself rolling down a hill. My back hit a tree making my body stop and whimpered from the pain.

" Dammit " i cursed as i started to walk forward , pain was in my lower back making me walk slower.

" Aurora where are you , come on this isn't finny anymore. You had your fun .." i said begging.

Suddenly i heard a growl , i turned around and looked for the source of the voice. Bushes behinde me started to move , i took a careful step back. Suddenly the moving stopped , i waited for something to jump out.

" Surprise ! " Aurora said running from the bushes hugging me.

" Aurora dammit ! i tought you were hurt , why did you make such a noice to scare me " I said as i hugged her.

" sorry sorry , wait what noice. I just moved in the bushes moving them not making any other noices. " She said.

I felt my blood freeze , "_she didn't make the noices, who did it then "_ i tought. Soon i felt eyes on my back , i turned around and froze. there was wolf like thing looking straight to us , it was borwn and it bared it teet to us growling. it licked it lips and moved one step forward , i moved one back moving my arm towards Aurora.

" Aurora , w-when i say you run you run okay. " I whispered.

I saw her nod , i moved another step back as the wolf thing moved one forward. Another and another.

" Now ! " I said as i turned around and pushed her forward.

We started to run downhill moving the branches away from our way some of them still hitting on our faces , i looked behinde me and saw that the thing was still following and howling like calling more help. I started to run more faster , Aurora was ahead of me , we run straight through some small brook. I felt my shoes get wet but i still moved forward , i heard more howls coming from our sides.

I looked around and saw some other things running next to us , i moved faster running past Aurora taking her hand and pulling her forward.

" C'mon , we need to find some place to hide " I said as i breathed harder.

We turned straight to left where the other thing was farther behinde , then i noticed rocks and run there finding a hole where we could fit. I pushed her in and then my self , we were lying on our stomach trying to go further as possible to hide ourselfs. We heard the wargs steps comming towards the rocks , there were more of them. The first three run past them going forward. Then other two came , they had some kind of raiders on their backs.

" w-what are those " Aurora whispered as i felt her shake , i shook my head saying i don't know. I knew i had seen those things somewhere. Suddenly they started to talk with each others , then it clicked me. Wargs and they riders Orcs , i felt my eyes go wide. _Those things only existed in Middle-earth and middle-earth was fiction a movie a tale only. Not real , right ?_

Those things moved forward not noticing us , we sighed in relief but still not moving. We waited for couple of minutes and then moved out of the hole still looking around for those beasts.

" what were those ugly things " Aurora asked quietly

" Orcs ... and wargs .. " i said as i moved quickly other way taking Auroras hand and pulling her with me

" How do you know , Lilian , Lilian anwser me " She said , i looked at her in the eyes and saw how scared she was and close to crying.

I turned around and hugged her , i felt her hands go around my middle

" I'm not sure if this is real , b-but i believe we are in Middle-earth " I said

" W-what , y-you mean Middle-earth as in Lord of something and Hobbit things " She said looking at me wide eyes

" I'm not sure are we dreaming or something , but still let's go and find some place safe. " I said and turned around pulling her with me walking ahead.

After walking for sometime , we heard the howl again. Ignoring it and moving forward , it heard couple of time again. Then it stopped , we were still walking as the howl sounded closer to us and clealer.

I flinched and started running again as the howl came closer with others behinde it , the trees were starting to less and soon we found ourselfs in a cliff. I pulled Aurora behinde me , soon three wargs came out of the forest not soon after them came the other two with their riders. They were smirking and laughing , i looked at them and saw that they were closing us making us go right on the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw a big river down there , i moved my gaze back to the wargs as they were coming closer and closer.

" Human scums " one of the snarled

" look boys we found food " other said to wargs which licked their teeths starting to move closer to us.

I felt Aurora grip my jacket tightly as i looked at the wargs which were even closer ,i looked behinde us seeing that there was no room to move. Wargs came closer and closer , i thought any ideas for to escape.

" Hold on me tight Aurora " I said to her as i turned around to hold her around her waist

" W-what are you doing Lilian , Lilian don't tell me... " She didn't have time to anwser as i pushed us down the cliff towards the river. We were both screaming and falling faster towards the water.

When we fell the water was so cold that my lungs were freezing , i moved towards the surface holding on Aurora. As we reached the surface we were both coughing , the current started to move us. I tried to stop us by crapping on some stones but no any luck , we were going faster. I saw one bigger rock coming towards us , i moved Aurora on my back.

" Wrap your hands around my neck and hold tight " I said as i breathed hard starting to move towards the rock.

I reached towards it trying to fight the current that tried to move us away from the rock , i finally took hold of the rock and hold on it with all my power.

" Dammit , climb on the rock Aurora ! " I said and felt her move from my back on the rock

I looked up and saw that Aurora jump from the rock on the land , i started to climb on the rock and jumped myself on the land. My clothes clinged on my skin , i felt a wind hit us making both of us shiver from cold.

" let's go and find somewhere shelter " I said and moved slowly as my whole body shook from the cold.

Aurora nodded and we moved towards the forest , forest was thick and no sky could be seen. So knowing was it day or evening anymore , the forest was so dark anyway. Something moved around us making the bushes shake and twigs snap , i looked around us as we found some place shelter middle of huge rock circle. It would hide us too from those things , maybe.

Me and Aurora were huddled together trying to get warm at least somehow , Aurora had falled asleep after couple of minutes. I listened for anything that would be too close to us , i heard again the twigs snapping. I couldn't sleep because i felt after we had entered the forest that we were watched.

I felt my eyes start to close , the tiredness closing in after everything that had happened today. Running away from wargs , jumping from the cliff and dying almost in the progress.

My eyes closed and i fell in the darkness

~ A ~

I was slowly waking up , something cold was against my skin , Aurora was shaking ... wait what !

I opened my eyes and saw an sword tip pointed at my neck , i started to sweat as i looked on my right side for Aurora , only seeing her in same starte i was. I looked back at the sword looking up at the person holding it , he had long straigth white hair. On his face he had white mask , it had small eye holes to see a cristal blue eyes. Clothing he wore wasn't like dwarves one or elves one , even not normal humans. He had grey panths , two white leg protectioners. Long grey shirt under , white chest protector and two white hand protectors. All of him was grey and white. I looked at him in the eye , suddenly the swords tip left my neck and i was hauled up by same man.

" What are you doing in our lands " He asked , his voice was hard with no emotion. You could see he was the leader of the group.

I looked around me seeing many over 15 people with grey or white hair , shorter or even longer. Same clothes , swords in their hands pointed at us. Ready to attack if order was given , One guy had hauled Aurora up by her arm. She was shaking from fear and was really pale.

" I asked you a question woman , anwser me " He said again making me look at him

" W-we were just running away from wargs " I said my voice shaking

" Why are you even in these woods , far away from village or a town. No normal human could have vandered here by luck , these woods are deadly. Deadly creatures within them , i wonder how hadn't you died yet. How did you even run away from wargs " He said still not showing emotion.

" W-we were with our glass in a glass trip and we got s-separeted from them , we run in the woods then those t-thing found us. We run away and tried t-to hide , but they found us. We were c-chased to the cliff and we j-jumped " Aurora said

Man looked from Aurora back at me with sligth interest in his eyes

" You jumped from the cliff and survived " He asked

I nodded

" A glass trip ? ... interesting ... Amelia and Martha. Search both of them for something suspicious , after that guide them to the village and give them new clothes. " He said and both girls that were called nodded.

Other girl that i thought was Amelia had short white hair , was shorter than the other but still taller than i was. She had slightly thinner body build than the other one but she had muscels. She had sword on the left hip , i could see other blades in her shoes.

Other one Martha was taller than Amelia , i couldnt tell how long her hair was because it was in ponytail. She had muscular body than Amelia and she looked older , she had two swords on her right hip and a shield in her back.

They searched them , taking their phones. Then they started to walk , both of them were pulled by their arms to a village. It wasn't big nor was it small , it had many houses. Children were running around and people talking merrily and walking around. There was old people too , when we walked past the people theyr gazes hit us. Of course they would be interested by some strangers that had been captured.

We were taken in one of the houses , it was bigger than the others. As we stepped inside , in the walls you could see weapons lots of them. Different sice and different looking , there was table in the table was two swords. Other sheat was grey and other white , swords were different than the others were. They were beautiful , they were shining like a moon.

" W-what are those two swords " I asked

" They are our greatest treasure , leaders twin swords. The next leader will be chosen by those swords , swords will decide who will use them. Who can pull them out of they sheats and protect our people. Who is the one that will lead our people " Martha said with respect in her voice.

I nodded and looked back at the swords ,they were so beautiful she wanted to touch them . She almost moved towards them , but they were pulled in different room. Same man who had pointed a sword in her neck was sitting on the other side of the room. Next to him he had old man and old woman both with white hair , they both had white masks on their faces.

" We are going to decide to your fate children " The old woman said

" Are you going be set free or to be killed " old man said

My breath hitched , _" killed !?" _

" What do you mean killed , we haven't done anything wrong to you " I said

" You have come to our land , we have right to decide what to do with you " Man said

" We haven't hurt anyone of you , is killing too high thing to be set on us ? " Aurora asked scared.

Man , old man and old woman glared us , Man turned to the old woman and whispered something to him. Old woman looked shocked , but still nodded and stood up walking on the other room where we came.

" We are giving you one chance , if you can pull the swords out of these sheats we won't kill you and you can stay here " Man said and stood up.

" Both of us ? " i asked , man nodded.

Old womans footsteps could be heard coming back , i turned around to look at her. I saw tha she was holding same swords that we saw when we came in. Old woman put them down front of us.

" Go ahead and try if you can get the swords out " Man said as the old woman got behinde him , next to the older man.

I looked at Aurora and nodded her , she moved forward taking the grey one in her hands trying to pull it out. It didn't even budge , not an inch. She took the white one and tried again , again the sword not even moving.

It was my turn as Aurora but the white one back down , i moved my hand slowly towards the grey one. Almost felt like it was calling me to touch it , it was so beautiful.

As my hand touch the hilt of the sword i felt warm thing go through my body , i looked at the sword. So beautiful , i pulled the handle.

It moved , not much but it moved. I pulled more , then it moved more.

" _I need to get it out , i need to , i'm our only hope. I can do it , i will protect Aurora "_

I pulled more

" _I will get it out ! " _

I pulled hard as i could ...

It came out

**Thank you for reading and happy New year !**


	2. Chapter 2

It came off

the sword came off , it was so beautiful. A black blade that was showing my face , clearly my face showed the shock i was feeling.

I looked up to the man seeing he was frozen in his place , so was the old man and old woman. Suddenly they went on their knees , they took their masks off. Mans face was handsome almost beautiful he had a scar over his left eye holding his eye closed.

Old man and old woman looked well as you could think old people , but both of them had scars too. I looked at them with interest , they were still on their knees.

" y-you can stand up now " I said

" You have finally arrived , Mistress " Man said as he stood up old man and old woman standing up behinde him.

I looked at the other sword , i put the grey one back to it's sheat. I put it down back and took the white one. I pulled the other sword more easily away from it sheat , the blade was pure white. It was breath taking as the other one was , i looked at Aurora. She was smiling at me , suddenly she jumped at me and hugged me.

" You did it ! " She said and cried from happiness , i smiled and hugged her.

She let go of me and i looked at the man who had come closer to us now standing front of us , he had this smile on his face. It looked one of those reliefed smiles between happy smiles.

" Can we go home now " Aurora asked exited

" Home ? We have found our leader after these thousand years , this is now your home. There is no other place for you to go. You my mistress must lead us there is no other that can handle those swords. There is no other that can protect our clan. " He said now his look turned on me.

I was shocked , me as a leader ? I couldn't even use a damn sword ! How the hell could i help these people if i couldn't even defend myself and Aurora from those wargs. Home , this is our home !? We have home , in different world. This isn't our world , i'm not even sure what year is it here... Dammit

" B-but our home is not here , it's in ... " I said

" Your home is where ? " Man asked

" In different world " I said

" So you mean you are not from this world , you are from some kind of other world ? " Man asked again

" Yes "

" So the prophet was really true , you are the one. The woman in the White armor " He said in serious voice.

" What do you mean , i can't even use a sword , we have families at home. Can't we go back or something. Please , i don't know how to even lead someone. I don't have the power to do it " I said my temper rising

" You can't go back , prophet said that the ones that come to this world can't go back. You are to stay here until you die. " He said

" N-not going back , never ? " Aurora asked

" There is no going back " Man said bowing " I'm sorry mistress but it's the truth "

I heard loud thumb and turned to Aurora , she had fainted. I run to her side , shaking her trying to get her wake up. She didn't move not even an inch , man told elders to take girl with them to nursery. I was going to say that i could take them , but elder man had already but Aurora in his back. That old man has power ...

" Now let's continue our discuss , Let's start with my name. My name is Archilegaon " He said holding his hand on his chest on his heart.

" Archilegaon , nice to meet you. I'm Lilian Wilson " I said and smiled.

He smiled back , he turned me his back and moved towards the exit where we came. I was going to follow him , but i felt swords calling me. I turned around and looked them , I sighed and walked back taking both of them in my hands running after Archilegaon.

" Where are we going " I asked as i caught at him walking next to him, now i noticed that i felt little taller than i was before. Archilegaon was like 180 cm tall (5 ft 10 ) , i was on his shoulder. Now that i think about it , Aurora felt small on my back. I sighed and walked forward looking around the village.

I looked at the villagers and saw them staring , actually staring at the swords in my hands. Then bowing to us , i felt strange. Many eyes were on my face and back , mostly in the swords. Archilegaon stopped , i looked around again and noticed that we were front of a house.

" What is this place ? " I asked

" This is where you will be sleeping with your friend " He said and moved to the door opening it.

" You mean this is our house , my and Auroras. Are we really not going to get home " I asked last time

" Yes this is yours and your friend's now , i'm sorry but that is the truth you cant get anyway to home. " he said as i stepped inside.

" Now let's look around if you don't mind " He said and moved forward.

As we stepped inside from the door , the house was huge like in length and width. it was made of wood like every other houses in village. House was two-storied , when you stepped from the door there was on the left was a living room with on couch , fire-place and a table. It looked comfy , on the right was kitchen. It had 6 people table , there was something like of stove too. Place was beautiful , we went to the second floor. As you were in the top of the stairs there was four doors , first door was bathroom. It had some sort of bath with no shower head and all , Archilegaon told me that we need to heat the water in fire-place or in the stove and the toilet or something we need to dumb in the forest when is full , there was bucket to was your hands , or i believed that was it meant for. next two doors were bedroom for me and Aurora , last door was guestroom.

Place was beautiful , i smiled and claimed the second door as my room. I put my swords in the bed , I turned around and saw Archilegaon at the door.

" I'm leaving now mistress , i forgot mention couple of things. First your friend is in the room next to you sleeping and second Tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock i'll come and get you to your training. " He said smirking and waved opening the door

" Training !? " I asked loudly putting hand on my mouth not wanting to wake Aurora

" Yes , we have to train our leader now don't we , you need to know how to use your swords. Now good night mistress " He said and closed door leaving

I sighed and turned around moving to my bedroom closing the door , i looked and saw that there was two closets. There was grey and white clothes , couple of black and brown leggings. I smiled and took one big grey shirt from the closet , i put it on the bed and took off my clothes changing on the shirt and moving on my bed feeling sleepy as i moved under the covers. I sighed and moved the worries away , trying to sleep. I fell asleep right away as i closed my eyes.

_This place was warm and peaceful , i opened my eyes. It was dark , there was nothing in sight. It was not the room that i went to sleep , i saw some light. I walked towards it , as i moved i noticed that i was still in my grey shirt and underwear's. I moved towards the light , soon it became so bright that my eyes hurt so much that i had to close them._

_As i opened them i saw two tall man standing front of me , Other was fully dressed in grey even his hair was grey , he had armor too. It was grey , everything about him was grey,even his eyes color. _

_Other man had white hair , white clothes and white armor his eyes were too white. It looked slightly creepy. _

_Both men were muscular , they were looking straigth at me. They were at least 2 meters tall , white one stepped towards me and moved his hand towards me. _

_" Nice to meet you mistress , i am Linithian. If you didn't yet to recognize , i am you white sword please call me shortly Linith. " He said as i moved my hand to shake hands as our hands touched something warm went through me just like as i touched the white and grey sword._

_Other one stepped forward and gave me his arm " I am Dathaniel , just short for Dath. I am your grey swords , it is nice to meet you mistress " He said shortly , his voice sounded cold but as i touched his hand the warm feeling went through me again. I smiled and nodded._

_" Nice to meet you both , but why am i here and where is this ?" I asked_

_" This is your dream place or should i say it's our realm. We can talk to you through your mind but here we can discuss things face to face and give you advice's. Now do you have anything you want to ask us ? " Linith asked_

_I nodded " I would want to know about the prophet , i don't know anything about it and suddenly i'm supposed to be some kind of leader for whole clan and all. I don't even know anything about the clan. " I said _

_" Well let's start the explaining then , There was time when four wolf clans were well known in the whole middle-earth. There was Brown wolfs , they were the great shield master. No one didn't know how to shield anything better than them , of course they knew how to use swords and all but they were known from their shielding abilities. _

_Then there was black ones they were known for bow masters , they could beat even elvs with their shooting skills. _

_Third one was Dark grey wolfs or shortly grey wolfs , they were known for their spear and hammer skills._

_Then there is us , white wolfs we are master of blade. We have quite good healing skills too , we were the greatest and respected clan of all we were called the lord of the wolfs. We were fast and white as snow._

_Then it all falled , evil came and attacked us. We all lost so much , family , husband or wife and many more. Alliance with other clans was broken , there was no trusting anyone in the dark ages. Time went on and we were forgotten , we are now just a tale not believed to real. White clans head died suddenly after his many thousand years leading, as you may not know. We are also immortal if someone does not give us fatal blow , but mostly we are immortal like elves. All wolf clans are , there wasn't leader for us. We choose someone to lead us for a while , we were put down in the room no leader or wielder for us. After these many thousand years , you have arrived. We have been blessed , when you pulled us out we were so happy and relieved._

_We still had hope , we still had hope to help our clan members and bring back the alliance. The prophet , well let me say it to you._

_There will be leader to us again , woman in shinning armor. Shall come from other world , she will be unaware about anything from this clan. But she knows about the future of middle-earth , she shall bring alliance again between the clans. She shall bring human , elves and dwarfs back to alliance together. Leader will face every bad and good , woman in the white armor shall come when the yell of help is heard. The horn of white wolfs shall be heard again , the white wolfs shall be seen running around again ! " He ended smiling _

_" We knew that you won't be knowing anything about us and using a sword , that why we are here. That why our clan is here , to advice and help you to learn. Learn about our clan and leading , about your own power and abilities. " Dath explained._

_I nodded and smiled , feeling little reliefed that i won't be alone. That there will be help if i need it , suddenly i remember a question i had in mind ..._

_" What about my friend , the one that came with me. Is she too immortal , what will happen to her " I asked _

_They both looked each other " We aren't sure , she could become a clan member and become immortal. The joining will need to be made by clan leader " Dath said_

_I nodded and smiled , suddenly i felt something pulling me behinde me._

_" Looks like it's time to go , see you next time. We will talk with you today if you have anything to ask " Linith said and waved _

_Suddenly there was the bright light again.._

I opened my eyes and saw that i was again in bedroom where i fell asleep , i stood up from the bed and walked over the window that was next to my bed. People were up already , children running around. It looked so peaceful and lovely , i guess it wouldn't be so bad but i still would miss my family. Like right now , i sighed and suddenly remembered the training i had. I run to my closet and dressed myself at white leggings , taking out white t-shirt that hug my body showing my curves that i didn't have in our world ...

Suddenly i remembered Aurora who was i guess sleeping still in the next room , i walked over my rooms door opening it and stepping on the hallway. I walked over at her room and knocked.

" Aurora , are you awake ? " I asked as i opened the door slowly

Her bed was empty and the closet door was open , i guess she was awake. Suddenly i smelled something good coming from the kitchen , i smiled and moved towards the stairs going down on the lower floor and moving to the kitchen. Aurora had made eggs ( don't know where the hell she got them ) Then there was bread and a mug that hadn't been filled yet. I smiled and walked over Aurora peeking over her shoulder , She was making coffee. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder making her jump.

" Lilian ! Oh god you gave me a heart attack , when did you learn to walk so slowly. Usually you would have at least stepped in your legs on the stairs. Sheesh even i did that " She said holding her chest.

I smirked and giggled " I don't know but what you made smelled good to the upper floor " I said moving towards the table taking the seat.

I hear Aurora sigh and move from the stove with pan of coffee , she put the coffee down and moved the chair that was opposite from me. I smiled and took the coffee pan and poured myself some , i started to eat my eggs and bread. Soon as i had eaten i felt full , i drunk my coffee in peace. Soon as i had finished it i looked over Aurora who looked like she was in her own world.

" We can't go back can we " She asked suddenly , the question took me by surprise. I guess the elder told her something and she catched up at herself. She was smart person when she wanted.

" Yeah , but there is something that we might do " I said catching her attention

" We don't know what year is it , it might be before Smaug has claimed Erebor or the battle has been already done. If the first thing is right we can chance future and help them , even if we can't claim Erebor back from Dragon we can help Dwarves do the thing that elves didn't. If the war is over , we could help with the Ring to destroy it all. I heard that the clan of white wolves will be immortal like elves ... " I stopped and looked at her seeing that she had fallen from my telling as i talked about the clan and about hobbit and lotr things.

I told her all about what Archilegaon told me yesterday the prophet and everything else but left couple of things out , she listened everything i told her with huge interest. As i stopped i saw that she was thinking something hard.

" i'm not part of the clan so i'm not immortal , i-i don't want to die and leave you alone with something heavy burden like a clan and to make peace between races and clans. You stress so much even from a test , stress could kill you with this thing. I noticed that you had changed , you are taller and thinner. Your hair is taller and smoother by the looks of it " She said.

" You can be made part of the clan , by the leader of the clan. That way you could be like us , like me " I said hesitating little by the last thing.

" Then can we ask from the leader about this that could he/she let me join the clan " She said smiling.

I sighed and looked at her " Aurora , i'm the leader " I said

" WHAT ! " She yelled

I nodded and lowered my head waiting fro the angry shout and everything come , but it didn't come. I looked up at her , she looked amazed and proud. Suddenly she hugged me almost making me lose my balance. I hugged her back , she looked up to me and smiled the biggest smile i have seen.

" I'm so proud , i'm friend of clan leader and all ! so cool ~ " She said i laughed at her

Suddenly someone knocked the door , at that point i remembered that Archilegaon was coming to take me to training. I sighed and told Aurora to open the door as i moved to the second floor going to my room taking my swords , as i came down the stairs i saw Archilegaon dressed just like yesterday without his mask ,he had two swords on his hip.

" Time to go mistress " He said and moved out of the door

I followed after him waving at Aurora telling her to behave

I smiled and turned to run next to Archilegaon

-*A*-

**Thank you for reading , happy year 2015 ~ comments are welcomed , i apologize for grammar exercise.**


End file.
